empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Marxist Republic
When one thinks of the Marxists in Europe it is easy to picture small pseudo-states whose existence is mandated by its neighbors. Then, from one such state, came the Marxist Republic. Coming from the blood of liberation, and continuing the fight for equality amongst the peoples of Europe, the Marxist Republic has shown its skill and prestige on a world stage. The Republic still carries key ideals seen in smaller nations of communist past, such as Croatia and Poland, however. These ideals usually are of equallity for all, freedom for all, and justice for all. History The history of the Marxist Republic starts where Polish and Russian history ends. For years the Poles and Russians of Eastern Europe vied for the land around the city of Aceograd. Eventually, with the help of Polish Intelligence Agents, the land was ceded to Poland by popular demand. It was this action that prompted the War of Russian Aggression. The Poles responded to Russian military buildup in kind, raising a considerable force larger than any seen in Poland's antiquity. For years, however, a stalemate engulfed the region with no side fully declaring war. Then came the first shots and salvos of the Russian attack. It was not their fault, however, as the Russian people had indeed been misguided by a much darker force known as the Tsar. The Russian assault was met by hordes of Polish defenders, ready for blood, who then massacred the Russian lines. Then came the British, strange allies of the Polish who seemingly arrived out of nowhere. Along with them came the Belkans, eager to help their Polish militarily against the Russian aggression. Quickly the Russian army was destroyed, Aceograd kept and the possibilty of Russian liberation at hand. it would not take long for Poland to have the same idea, and in the following weeks a counter-attack push any remaining Russian forces back to St. Petersburg. It was there, Polish militaries surrounding them, that the Polish leadership offered the Tsar exile in his besieged city. He declined. The following day St. Petersburg was captured, as was the Tsar and his family. That same day the royal family was executed by firing squad in St. Petersburg's town square. And this is where the history of the Marxist Republic begins. After the success in Russia, the nation of Marxist Poland decided to merge with the Marxist Russians and still-existing Marxist Balts of the former Baltic Empire. The three groups decided to reforge their nations into the Marxist Republic, the first multi-cultural Marxist government in history. Not long after the war with Russia was over and the Marxist Republic was formed, war broke out in the Balkans between Marxist allies and Muslim belligerents. At first the Republic had sent a full section of its military to aid in the campaign, but seeing it as yet another war of aggression felt it best to leave the conflict. Then came the invasion of Belka and Austrio-Hungary by the same belligerents. Though not wishing to bloody their hands, the Marxist leadership instead opted to aid its allies agricultural and economically. As the situation in its allies' land became more and more dismal it was decided by the Marxist leadership to close all borders while still aiding them with food and supplies. Overview The Marxist Republic is a very diverse nation economically, socially and governmentally. Economically the Marxist Republic boasts a very bustling business with state-run agricultural operations in Poland, Russia and Russian-Belarus. It also boasts a grand adult entertainment industry with state-run pornography distribution and adult clubs. It can be argued that this is the reason for the general happiness of the Marxist people. Other industries include fishing, logging, mining and revolution. Socially the Marxists are just as diverse. Coming from distinct backgrounds, it is easy to assume clashes happen between racial denominations. However, such clashes have been prevented largely due to a high focus on public education to diffuse racial tensions and educate the masses about their role in society as a whole. Other important things to note with Marxist society is its stance on religion. For long the ideas of Marx have been against the use of a established religion, more contemporary voices have urged that religious freedom would stop any widescale disenfranchisement with The Party. Thus the Marxist Republic boasts one of the largest amounts of Catholics, Portestants, Orthodox Christians, Jews and Norsemen. Governmentally the nation is also quite puzzling. As Three distinct nations have lands inside the Republic it is wise that each nation is represented. As such the governing of the Marxist Republic is set in Tricameral Senates in each member nation who feed local legislation to be passed in the central House of the Republic made up of members from each Senate. The figurehead of the Marxist Government can then be seen as the Speaker of the House as he is the most influential parliamentary member. The Marxist Republic National Anthem Category:nation Category:Ye Olde Empire Builder